Fall 2015 Event/E-3
Information Normal: 350 HP Hard: 350 HP |label3 = Transport gauge |value3 = Easy: 300 TP Normal: 500 TP Hard: 800 TP |label4 = Reward |value4 = All: Normal: Hard: |text = x1}} }} Branching rules Suggested Fleet Composition: *1 CAV 4 DD 1 LHA + 1 CL 2 CA(V) 3 DD (ACDGIHK) - Recommended for clears on Medium and Hard difficulty. *2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD (ACEGIHK) - Recommended for Easy difficulty boss S-rank clears ONLY. *2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD (ABFGIH) - Easy difficulty Asashimo farming ONLY. Do NOT proceed to boss. Tips *This map uses a new type of combined fleet which requires 4 DD in main fleet (and disallows BB and CV/L), and requires a flagship CL, 3 DD in escort fleet (and disallows AV, FBB and CLT). *Due to the extreme resource requirements of S-Ranking the boss node on any difficulty except easy (requires either passing through the night battle node E or the use of at least a boss support expedition), Admirals are recommended to obtain all drops on Easy first before clearing the map on a higher difficulty for higher resource efficiency. Map Clearing (Medium, Hard difficulties) *Akitsumaru will single-handedly achieve Air Superiority and is highly recommended, as all other ships can use maximum damage builds. *Planes in escort fleet do not contribute to air power. Akitsumaru, AVs or CAVs used for this purpose must be in the MAIN fleet. *BBVs are not recommended as they will direct the fleet to the E-node, which will probably lead to annihilation at the hands of PT Imp Packs' torpedo cut-ins at these difficulty settings. *One of the only ways to achieve air superiority at the boss without Akitsumaru (which is required to survive her attacks on Hard) is sortie a main fleet of 4 DD and 2 AVs or 1CAV1AV, and an escort fleet of CL, 3 DD and 2 CA(V)s. Tone-class CAVs are especially useful. Not recommended as equipment will have to be sacrificed in order to gain Air Superiority, but due to the resource requirement of LSC, this is the most effective option for Admirals who do not already possess Akitsumaru. *If your Air Superiority with Akitsumaru is high enough without using all of her equipment slots, it is desirable to equip Daihatsu-class Landing Craft on her remaining slots, to help decrease the TP Health Bar faster. *Just like E-2, it is highly recommended to bring multiple Drum Canister on your Destroyers to decrease the TP Health Bar faster. *Since the main fleet cannot participate in night battles and goes second in day battles, it is better to load them up with Drum Canisters while letting the escort fleet have the equipment for double/cut-in attacks. *However, if you are on the Last Dance and you need just a few more points for clear, it would be wise to equip for fight and remove any unnecessary drums. *Air parity is a practical minimum as getting hit by double attacks by Ta-class battleships and the AV princess is generally not survivable. Drop Farming (Easy difficulty) *Asashimo drops only on nodes F and H. Most of the other event-only drops in the map drop in the boss node. If farming Asashimo, terminate at node H - while the submarine node does not reduce ammo, it still reduces Fuel, so an ABFEGIHK attempt will leave multiple ships in badly damaged states. *If intending to obtain all event-only drops and also complete the map above Easy, the most efficient route will be to farm ACEGIHK boss route on easy with full power setups for S-ranks until all drops except Asashimo are obtained, swap to ABFEGIH and farm on easy until Asashimo is obtained, then end off with ACDGIHK route on the desired difficulty with drums, aiming only to get A-rank for gauge depletion followed by a B+rank Final clear. *Moss of Node E's Imp Packs in Easy are all form I, which means they cannot use torpedo cut-ins. The only real threats in E3E Easy are the double attack from composition I's sole in position 3, and composition II's flagship. The Imp Packs in higher difficulties are significantly larger threats as there will be multiple torpedo CI users. Do this node in Line Abreast as sinking targets reliably, particularly composition I position 3, is more important than the yasen CI suppression effect of Echelon. Your CAs should be last in the escort fleet firing order as they are unlikely to be able to hit the PT Imp Pack targets. Drop list Red ship names indicate notable drops. Click the small arrow next to the header cells on the first row to sort by ship types/names (Type/Ship) or group drops in that particular node together according to ship drop difficulty (A, B, C, etc.). You also can multi-sort.